Robo Knight
Robo Knight is a major character in the television series, Power Rangers: Megaforce. He was a robot created by Gosei to protect the environment, and is the official 6th ranger in the series. He also has the ability to transforms into the Lion Zord which forms the Lion Mechazord, which can combine with the Knight Brother Zords to form the Gosei Grand Megazord. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Android 16 vs. Robo Knight (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Planet * KOS-MOS * Penny Polendina * Mewtwo * Metal Sonic * RoboCop * Vision History Robo Knight was created by Gosei centuries ago. He was originally designed to be the protector of Earth. Designed with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwavering commitment to his mission to protect the environment. Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Army, and various other threats of the Earth. Death Battle Info * Name: Robo Knight. * The unofficial 6th Ranger of the Megaforce Rangers. * Ranger Color: Silver. * Gender: Male Programming. * Other Names: Lion Zord, Lion Mechazord, Gosei Grand Megazord, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Dark Robo Knight. * Created by Gosei centuries ago. * Surprisingly has more personality than most of the Megaforce Rangers. Abilities * Superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. * High Intellect. * Skilled swordsman and marksman. * Highly adaptive and program to learn and improve. * Possesses the fearlessness of a lion. * Can transform into the Lionzord. ** By merging with a dump truck, the Lionzord become the Lion Mechazord. ** By combine with the Sealion Mechazord and the Skylion Mechazord, the three can become Gosei Grand Megazord. ** By combining with Gosei Great Megazord, the two Megazord can become Gosei Great Grand Megazord. * Surprisingly a decent cook. Arsenal * Robo Blaster/'Robo Blade' ** Robo Knight's main weapon. ** Capable of transforming into a sword and into a gun. * Robo Morpher ** Robo Knight's "Morpher". ** Greatly resembles a lion's head. ** Isn't used to Morph Robo Knight into a Power Ranger. ** Used to summon various forms of artillery. ** It's a cellphone! * Power Cards ** Carries many different cards. ** Insert the card in the Morpher, and dialing a specific code will activate their abilities. ** Lion Zord Morph *** Dialing the code 717 will cause Robo Knight to transform into the Lion Zord. ** Robo Knight Morph *** Dialing the code 535 allows the Lion Zord to transform into Robo Knight. ** Vulcan Cannon Card *** Dialing the code 848 will summon the Vulcan Cannon in Robo Knight's hand. ** Knight Dynamic Card *** Dialing the code 474 will trigger the Knight Dynamic Final Attack. ** Summon Knight Zords *** Dialing the Code 262 will summons the Knight Brother Zords. ** Summon Megazord Card *** Dialing the code 353 allows the Lion Zord and the Knight Brother Zords to combine into the Gosei Grand Megazord. ** Ready Card *** Dialing the code 919 triggers the Gosei Grand Megazord to perform it's Victory Charge. ** Summon Megazord (Version 2) *** Dialing the code 525, allows the Gosei Grand Megazord and the Gosei Great Megazord to combine into the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. * Vulcan Cannon ** A small lion-looking weapon piece. ** 1/3 of the weapons needed to perform his Final Attack. * Knight Dynamic ** Robo Knight's Final Attack. ** Combines the Robo Blaster, Vulcan Cannon and the Knight Dynamic Card to preform the Final Attack. * Knight Brother Zords ** Sealion Mechazord ** Skylion Mechazord ** Don't do anything outside of combining with the Lion Mechazord. Lion Zord * Robo Knight's Transformed form. ** Takes on the form of the head of a lion * Flight. * The Robo Ram. ** Rams himself into his enemies at super speeds. * Can combine with a Dump Truck to form the Lion Mechazord. Lion Mechazord * Robo Knight's Zord form. * Length: 37m * Width: 33m * Height: 25.5m * Weight: 1500 tons * Speed: 600km/h * Capable of firing Missiles from it's six wheels, and a laser from the mouth. * Combining with the Knight Brother Zords will form the Gosei Grand Megazord. Gosei Grand Megazord * Robot Knight's Megazord form. * Length: 21m * Width: 45m * Height: 61m * Weight: 2500t * Speed: 600km/h * Power: 14,000,000 * Super Strength and Durability. * Skylion Kick. * Grand Strike. ** Gosei Grand Megazord's Final Attack. * By combining with the Gosei Great Megazord, the Gosei Grand Megazord can become the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Gosei Great Grand Megazord * Length: 31.5m * Width: 59.0m **(Wingspan): 61.4m * Height: 65,5m * Weight: 4800t * Speed: 550 km/h * Power: 26,000,000 * Superhuman Strength and Durability. * Carries a Spear-like weapon that can grant the Megazord different abilities depending on the spear's head. ** Beetle Zord grants the Land Lance Attack. ** Manta Zord grants the Sea Spike Attack. ** Hawk Zord grants the Sky Spear Attack. * Dual Strike. ** Final Attack. Feats * Managed to defeat some major threats to the Environment. * Fast enough to dodge laser fire and quick attacks with ease. ** Something that the Power Rangers rarely accomplish. * Managed to break free from a cage that was designed to drained his energy. * Learned to protect not only Earth but it's inhabitants. * Learned to understand human culture..... which includes learning how to rap (Unfortunately). * Defeated the Messenger, and destroyed his body. * Effortlessly overpowered the Megaforce Ranger, as Dark Robo Knight. * Save the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Orion from the sinkage of Vrak's underwater base, at the cost of his life. * Fought in the Legendary Battle, even though he was declared dead beforehand. Flaws * Originally didn't care about human safety. * Preferred to work alone. * For some reason, didn't acquire an Ultra Mode. * Was captured by Vrak, twice. * Can be reprogrammed to destroy the very thing he was programmed to protect, and become Dark Robo Knight. * Can't become the Gosei Great Grand Megazord without the assistance of the Megaforce Rangers, and their Zords. Gallery Other Forms Lion Zord (Megaforce).jpg|Robo Knight as the Lion Zord Lion Mechazord.jpg|Robo Knigh as the Lion Mechazord Gosei Grand Megazord.jpg|Robo Knight combined with the Knight Brothers to form the Gosei Grand Megazord Gosei Great Grand Megazord.jpg|Robo Knight with the Gosei Great Megazord combined into the Gosei Great Grand Megazord Dark Robo Knight.jpg|Robo Knight as Dark Robo Knight Arsenal Sealion Zord.jpg|Sealion Zord Skylion Zord.jpg|Skylion Zord Knight Brothers.jpg|The Knight Brothers; Sealion Mechazord and Skylion Mechazord Robo Blaster Robo Blade.jpg|Robo Knight's main weapon as both the Robo Blaster and Robo Blade Robo Morpher (Closed).jpg|Robo Knight's Robo Morpher while closed Robo Morpher (Opened).jpg|Robo Knight's Robo Morpher while opened Vulcan Cannon.jpg|Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon See Also * Gosei Knight Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Card Wielders Category:Cats Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mecha Category:Missile User Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Saban Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator